


eren can change for levi

by miri8luh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri8luh/pseuds/miri8luh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times he didn't change and one time he did...</p><p>...or, the modern au ereri fic you didn't know you needed. it's that good. trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eren can change for levi

**Author's Note:**

> trust me you want to read this
> 
> wrote with my brotato olivia during some free time we had to dick around on my laptop

one time Eren Jaeger went to the store. he needed to buy soap for his boyfriendo Levi Ravioli because he had like. A cleaning fetish. Or something. Idk bruh. im not Ravioli Senpai. 

then he bought hte spaghetti from tge aisle in walmanns because he was a thirsty lil shit or something IDK BRUH HES LIKE. 15. HE HAS NEEDS. he also bought insta ramen because hes in college. Hes like. suuuuuper smart. like hot dayum. 

he looked into levi’s sparkling grey orbs. It was like. 50 shades of grey up in da hood. like. woah bro. he said to his hi-chew:

“woooahhh mannn I love u more than I love KILLING TITANS FOR THE GLORY OF HUMANITY u rly light up my world like nobody else”

Ravioli rolled his sunken in eyes. it was as if all the happiness had left the world. because levi was secretly….. A VAMPIRE!!!! DUN DUN DUN

“you know what I am jaeger Bombastic, and why we can’t be together. I love you but…..i can’t. it wouldnt be right.”

eren fronwned noisily. he knew this was a fcactt he could not deny, but his love for Lance Corporal Hi Chew knew no bnounds. he couldn’t be stooped. even by HTE FACATS OF THE LIFE. 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE,” eren whispered very loudly. “YOU ARE. A TITAN.”

levaille glared hpappily. “I am A VMAMPIRE.” he knew he couldn’t escape the truths. 

“but RAVILLE KUN I loves u.”

“swagger jaeger. I love you too. But I SPARKLE IN THE SUN LIKE A GAY SWIMMING BOIY. It wouldn't be right.”

“bby I can change for u”

“ok bae”

then lev bit erern’s necl and they had the sexies and it was happy anf they fucked foreveER. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry
> 
> i'm [annie-leonhardt](http://annie-leonhardt.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
